


Hooked on a Feeling

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Sing A New Song Every Day [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cameos, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Unresolved Tension, by gamora and drax, could be sexual, or emotional, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: These are the moments that Peter cherishes the most - the late night piloting, with the galaxy in front of him and that stupid moron of a raccoon beside him.





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> I have had a slight case of writer's block, hence my non updates on any of my current stories/chain of stories. So sorry about that. Hopefully it's being resolved as we speak.
> 
> So I started this fic as one lonely little paragraph one day, and worked around it to form this fic (hint, the paragraph is towards the end). Didn't have song inspiration to be honest, so I picked a song that has some relevance to what goes on. Yes, that song only appears at the end. Spoiler.
> 
> This is probably the most slashy fic I've ever written (could it even be called that if it's man and cybernetic raccoon? I don't know), but still, make of it what you will. No, nothing TOO romantic happens, so it's your interpretation for the meaning behind it all.
> 
> hopefully more updates soon! enjoy for now!

                The “incoming message” signal pinged on Rocket’s screen, causing him to scowl loudly, but he flicked it open all the same. In that instant Peter’s face popped up, sweaty and red; the scenery behind him showcasing a deserted canyon with many twists and turns, the sole sounds those of Gamora and Drax behind him.

                “Whaddya want, Star-Munch?” He said lazily, although Peter could definitely detect the anger lacing his words. Rolling his eyes and ignoring the name-calling, he lifted up a purple bag for Rocket to see.

                “We’ve got our prize, now will you come down here with the Milano and pick us up? It’s not the friendliest of planets to be on,” Peter said, motioning to his surroundings as if proving his point.

                Rocket scoffed. “And why should I let you sorry bunch back on the ship? Not like it does any good for me,” Rocket sniped, causing Peter to sigh, his frustration growing stronger even though he tried to suppress it.

                “Look Rocket, I know you’re angry because we left you on the ship –“ he started, but Rocket laughed sarcastically, cutting him off.

                “ _Angry?_ Oh so now you seem to know how I feel, right?” Rocket growled out, but Peter continued on.

                “- but it was really for a good reason –“

                “Oh _was it?_ Please, tell me more!” Rocket shouted, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

                “-You needed to take care of Groot and keep a lookout for any enemy ships –“

                “So now I’m a _babysitter_? Not only a babysitter, but a watchdog as well! Well, I’ve gotta say I’m flattered by all these compliments I’m receiving,” Rocket grumbled angrily, and Peter sighed heavily, the frustration reaching its peak and his face turning a shade of dark crimson.

                “Rocket, you were our last line of defense and we needed you out there, and that’s it! So help me, if you don’t come down here right now, I’m gonna find a way up there and suffocate you with a pillow,” Peter ground out, throwing his phone over to Gamora and stomping off angrily. Gamora sighed, looking to Rocket, and Drax appeared behind her.

                “Will you just come down here already, Rocket? We’ll never get paid at this point,” Gamora stated bluntly, and Drax just hummed behind her.

                “Your inherent jealousy at the fact that we were able to come and have a cool adventure without you is hindering our process of retrieving that bounty,” Drax said drolly, causing Rocket to seethe silently. Gamora rolled her eyes, pushing the destroyer away.

                “Not helping, you fool,” she whispered, turning back to Rocket. “Just come down already,” she began to plead, throwing Rocket off guard. “I promise, you don’t have to talk to Quill at all if you don’t want to,” she stated, and Rocket mulled his options. Finally he sighed, setting the gears of the Milano and guiding it gently down onto the planet.

                Opening the door, he watched as the three of them piled onto the Milano, quietly exhausted from their battles below. Gamora and Drax retreated into their rooms to clean up and take rest, but Rocket frowned as Peter threw himself down into the other pilot’s chair, kicking his feet up and heaving a huge sigh.

                “Feels good to be back,” he said simply, and Rocket did not reply. Rocket fumbled with some buttons on his screen and the Milano took flight once more, leaving the planet behind and setting course for their bounty retrieval. Sitting back as Peter put in the coordinates, he was silent, the room going quiet as neither of them spoke. Finally, Peter had had enough.

                “Rocket,” he said, and although the raccoon’s ears twitched in acknowledgement of his name, he did not look up or reply. Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

                “ _Rocket,”_ he said more forcefully, and the raccoon finally looked at Peter, his eyes hard and full of anger. But was there something else there, too? Fear? Sadness? Peter tried hard to distinguish the emotions but found he couldn’t.

                “Don’t talk to me, asshole,” Rocket mumbled, retreating into himself, and although Peter bristled at the statement he tried to calm himself down long enough to get through to his friend.

                “Hey, what is this? I’ve never seen you act like this before,” Peter said seriously, and Rocket looked up to him, face etched with confusion.

                “Like what?” He asked, forgoing the fact that he was supposed to be angry and cold in favor of genuine curiousity.

                “Like you’re alone in the world, and at any second we’re gonna up and leave you,” Peter said honestly, and Rocket felt his heart jump. Peter noticed a slight blush appear on the raccoon’s cheeks as Rocket quickly looked away in an attempt to hide it. Putting the Milano on autopilot, he turned to his friend.

                “Rocket,” he said one more time, and his best friend looked at him once more. “How many times do I have to reassure you about this?” He asked, and the raccoon visibly relaxed.

                “I know, Quill. I’m sorry for always worryin’ about it. I jus’ never had any friends before, and every time you all leave without me, well…” Rocket looked down, his eyes sad.

                “Well..” Peter prodded, and Rocket closed his eyes.

                “I’m afraid ya won’t come back,” he said sadly, and Peter looked at him in sympathy. Digging into his bag, he pulled out something and threw it onto Rocket’s lap. Rocket wrapped his paws around it, a slight gasp emanating from his lips. It was a set of miniature batteries, rare ones that Rocket had spent a long time searching for, much to no avail. His face lighting up at them finally landing in his lap, he looked to Peter with wide eyes.

                “Peter, where the hell did ya get these?” he said incredulously, his tone changing to a more happy one. Peter chuckled.

                “Nicked them from one of the stalls down on that planet. I know you’ve been searching for a long time for them, and when I saw them I couldn’t believe my eyes,” he said, and Rocket sat there staring at them in awe.

                “Thank you..” he said softly, running his fingers over them. Peter watched his friend happily, a thought suddenly overcoming him.

                “But you see, Rocket?” He asked, and the raccoon looked at him once more in confusion.

                “See what?” He asked.

                “I’d never forget you, even when you’re not with me,” he said softly, causing them both to smile gently, faces flushing slightly. “Come here,” Peter said, his heart suddenly swelling with untold feelings and his words coming out before his brain could stop them. Rocket stared at him funnily for a moment before carefully putting down his batteries, jumping off the chair and padding slowly towards his friend. He stopped in front of Peter’s chair, placing his hands on Peter’s armrest and finding his eyes locked onto Quill’s, words unspoken.

                Gazing at each other brought upon the realization that there were a multitude of emotions in their eyes – ones of humour, affection, adoration, love, confusion, happiness, pride – maybe even lust. It was as if the world could be seen in its entirety, the oceans opening up before them, the beauty of a thousand sunsets shining in their midst, the sparkle of a million galaxies gleaming around them. It was a feeling that settled comfortably, in their minds and hearts, despite the unknown of what it meant and the discomfort of wondering whether it belonged to them or not. A moment passed in silence, with the knowledge that they didn’t want it to end but their pride telling them it was time to move along. Without thinking Peter took his hand and cupped Rocket’s face, rubbing his thumb gently behind Rocket’s ear, the raccoon taking his hand and placing it on top of his friend’s hand in response. Finally the bubble of thick tension popped and they inhaled sharply, their senses coming back to them as they realized where they were and what had just occurred.

                “Woah..” Peter mumbled softly, looking at his friend wide eyed. “What the fuck was that?” he questioned, and Rocket just laughed, patting Peter’s hand and walking back to his chair to gaze at his new gift once more.

                “I’m not sure,” he said, staring down and smiling, trying not to look at Peter. “But I think I might have heard about it in one of your songs once.” Flicking through the Zune, he landed on a song and hit play, a laugh of realization coming from Peter as he realized which song it was.

                “Fuck off,” was all he said, the two of them bursting out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

_I_ _can’t stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me                   
Girl, you just don’t realize                   
What you do to me                   
When you hold me                  
In your arms so tight                  
__You let me know_  
_Everything’s all right_  
 _I’m hooked on a feeling_  
 _I’m high on believing  
_ _That you’re in love with me_


End file.
